thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Making Fun
Making Fun is the twentith episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Thomas waited patiently at the Steamworks; he had come to see how his new friend was doing. Victor puffed up. "Ah Thomas, my friend. I know you've been looking for a yellow engine. Well, I think I found one!" Rheneas puffed out of the Steamworks yellow, much to Thomas' surprise, "Ta da! Its me!" he laughed. Thomas laughed so hard, he thought his buffers would fall off. Just then, James puffed behind Thomas and was shocked when he saw Rheneas. "Is that you, Rheneas?" he asked. "Why, of course it's me! Who'd you think it was?" laughed Rheneas. James scoffed. "I knew it was you all along. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do..." and James raced away to tell Duncan. James thought it would be fun if he made Duncan think that Rheneas was making fun of him by being the same color as him. However, Rheneas was really only yellow because he wanted to make a tribute to Victor's old days. but James didn't know this. James coupled up to some coaches in the yard and set off for Crovan's Gate. At Crovans Gate, James waited and waited for Duncan to come. Soon, the clock struck 3:00, and now Duncan was late, but James didn't mind. "It'll give me a chance to think of what I'm going to say..." James thought. Just then, Duncan grumbled into the station. "I nearly came off!" he fumed, "But those coaches blame me instead of that rabbit hole!" James grinned. "Well, I guess your day is about to get worse." Duncan glared. "How so...?" "Because at the Steamworks, I saw Rheneas get a yellow coat of paint and I heard that he was talking about how yellow doesn't suit you and he even made fun of your rock 'n' rolling! He thinks you're a Really Unuseful Engine. Next time he sees you, he wants to let you know that." replied James. Sir Handel had been shunting nearby and overheard. "That's not something a wise engine like Rheneas would do..." Sir Handel was puzzled. "Oh, when I see that cocky engine again, I'll make his life miserable!" Duncan was furious and rock 'n' rolled away. James smirked with triumph. Sir Handel raised an eyebrow and puffed away. Duncan grumbled for the rest of the day and rock 'n' rolled more than ever. At 6:00 P.M., Duncan was arriving at Lakeside Station to get a drink at the water tower. Skarloey was taking a slow goods train to the Wharf and could see Duncan rock 'n' rolling. "Duncan, I thought you have learned by now that rock 'n' roll isn't a good idea. Remember the last time you did this? I suggest that you be more careful so you don't come off the rails." he warned. "Pah! I've already had a bad day, so I don't need you starting!" fumed Duncan and the driver put the water pipe into Duncan's boiler. Once Duncan was filled up, he steamed away. "Oh dear..." sighed Skarloey. That night, Duncan was unusually quiet. "I've never seen Duncan as quiet as this before," whispered Sir Handel to Skarloey. "Indeed. It's nice not to have him grumble about as usual." replied Skarloey. Just then, Rheneas backed down into the shed. "I'm back from being repainted back to my original carmine color!" he smiled as he puffed into the shed next to Duncan. SIr Handel noticed that Duncan was blowing huge amounts of steam. "Duncan, what's wrong?" asked Rheneas worriedly, but Duncan didn't answer and puffed angrily out of the shed and scurried towards the Wharf. "What's up with him?" asked Rusty, "He's been acting strange lately." "I think I may know what this is about..." thought Sir Handel and decided to tell Rheneas in the morning. The next morning, Rheneas spoke to Sir Handel at the Transfer Yards. "I hear you know why Duncan hasn't been talking to me recenty." "Indeed I do!" replied SIr Handel, "You see, at Crovan's Gate, I overheard James telling Duncan lies about you. He told him that you were making fun of him!" Rheneas gasped in horror. "What nonsense! I was only painted yellow because I wanted to make a tribute to VIctor' early years, when he was in Cuba." "I know, but Duncan doesn't know that." replied the blue saddletank. "Sir Hande!" cried a voice, "You just spoiled my most awesome joke yet!" Sir Handel looked back and saw a certain red engine. "Uh oh... It's James! Quick, we must puff away to see Duncan!" cried Sir Handel and he and Rheneas scurried off. "No!" gasped James and tried to chase after the engines, but he couldn't because they were different gauges. However, it was too late even if James could chase Sir Handel. Sir Handel and Rheneas arrived at Rheneas Station to find Duncan sulking. "Duncan! Duncan! I have to tell you something!" cried Rheneas. "What is there to tell? You made fun of me, and it's not very funny..." "But Duncan! James wasn't telling the truth! He only wanted to get Rheneas in trouble!" Duncan gasped. "Oh... Well, I'll tell that vain engine what I now know! i'll also remind him of that frozen treat he crashed into. I'm sorry Rheneas..." Rheneas smiled. "Thanks, Sir Handel. You're a life-saver!" Later, Duncan puffed into the Steamworks to see Victor. "Hello Duncan, my friend. I heard about what had happened between you and Rheneas. I'm glad it's finally over." "I agree." said Duncan. "You know why Rheneas was painted yellow?" "No." replied Duncan. "Well, it's because I was originally painted yellow and green back in Cuba. After I was fished out of the sea, I was given a treat by being in charge of the Steamworks. I was painted red soon afterwards." "Amazing." said Duncan. James was punished for what he had done and had to pull slow goods trains for two weeks. James met up with Duncan at the Steamworks. "Disgusting goods trains! Ugh!" he fumed. "I hope you learned your lesson about spreading rumours about another engine." said VIctor. James disappeared in a cloud of steam, fuming crossly. Characters *James *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duncan *Victor *Thomas (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (cameo) Trivia *This episode takes place just after Blue Mountain Mystery. *A reference to James and the Ice Cream is used. Gallery MakingFun2.png MakingFun3.png MakingFun4.jpg MakingFun5.jpg MakingFun6.jpg MakingFun7.jpg MakingFun8.png MakingFun9.png MakingFun10.jpg MakingFun11.jpg MakingFun12.jpg MakingFun13.jpg MakingFun14.jpg MakingFUn15.png MakingFun16.png MakingFun17.png MakingFun18.png MakingFun19.jpg MakingFun20.jpg MakingFun21.jpg MakingFun22.jpg MakingFun23.jpg MakingFun24.png MakingFun25.png MakingFun26.png MakingFun27.png MakingFun28.png MakingFun29.png MakingFun30.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes